


i got a homesick heart

by murdershewrote



Series: girls against the world [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Post-Battle of Scarif, Reunions, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdershewrote/pseuds/murdershewrote
Summary: Jyn and Leia meet again, after the Death Star is destroyed. It’s hard to say who is more surprised. (Spoiler alert: it’s Han.)





	i got a homesick heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Happiness” by Needtobreathe.

Cassian is still damp from his dip in bacta and reeling from the news of the destruction of the Death Star when Jyn breaks into the medbay and tells him she needs his help. Cassian agrees before Jyn even finishes the question. They are all each other has left and there is nothing he would not do for Jyn.

Locating a fellow rebel is certainly easier than most of the tasks Cassian had imagined. His knowledge of the base will help with navigation and his rank will deter any awkward questions, no need for weapons or disguises. Cassian keeps his own questions – _How do you know the princess? Why do you need to find her right now?_ – to himself; he trusts that Jyn will not lead him astray. There is no urgency: Cassian has an entire lifetime ahead of him to ask Jyn questions.

 

Finally, they find the princess and her rescuers across the hanger (the wookie gave them away). Even with Jyn half carrying him, Cassian can’t move quickly enough for her. Jyn shouts but her lungs are damaged from smoke inhalation and she isn’t loud enough. Cassian takes up the cry.

“Leia! Leia! Lelila!” The nickname, even subtly altered by Cassian’s accent, catches the princess’s attention.

 

Han is trying to hang on to the high of success and recognition as long as he can. Luke and Leia’s obvious closeness is making this difficult, as are Chewie’s increasingly snide comments, but Han is determined to stay positive. The chaos of moving bases keeps Han occupied but it also makes it hard to keep track of Leia.

He has finally tracked her to the main hanger, speaking with Luke and the other pilots. At least she isn’t alone with Luke. Han had just inserted himself into the conversation when someone calls Leia’s name.

Someone is always trying to get Leia’s attention, she is a princess after all, but this person is especially persistent, whoever they are. Han scans the hanger but can’t pinpoint the voice, watching as the crowd parts the way it does for someone important. Maybe it’s a messenger? But why aren’t they using Leia’s official title?

“Lelila!” The same voice shouts, close enough now for Han to identify it as male and to realize that that is definitely not the normal term of address for the princess.

Beside him Leia freezes before taking off. Han takes a moment outside of his jealousy to be briefly impressed that the two people making their way through the crowd are even walking. A woman nearly as small as Leia is half-carrying a man a head taller, both of them covered in bandages and bruises. Still, Han sizes them both up.

Having gotten Leia’s attention, the man stops shouting or moving forward. Instead the two strangers seem to be trying to untangle themselves. To Han’s surprise, Leia goes straight past the man to tackle the woman in a hug. Han isn’t the only one confused.

“Jyn! Oh my god, Jyn! What are you doing here?”

“You did it, Lelila, you did it, you listened.”

The two women continue to embrace and talk over each other. Over to the side the man slides gratefully onto a crate someone brings for him and waves off an ensign who asks if they could get anything else for the ‘captain’.

Leia and the other woman finally break apart to sit on more crates, arranged in a circle to give them the illusion of privacy. The crowd has dispersed but is still listening, however the three in the middle don’t seem to care. Han moves closer to try to figure out what the hell is going on.

“-we couldn’t be sure anyone was listening. I’m glad it was you who got the plans.”

“Scarif? What?”

“Cassian and I, we –” the woman breaks off into a coughing fit and the man takes over.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Your Highness. I’m Captain Cassian Andor, rebel intelligence. Jyn and I were part of Rogue One, the team who stole the plans for the Death Star. It is good to know that our teammates did not die in vain.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss. Thank you for looking after Jyn,” Leia tells Andor sincerely before surprising him with a hug. “And Jyn, what, how…I haven’t heard from you in _years_!”

“Sorry. Prison. Cassian helped.”

“The Alliance broke Jyn out of prison and recruited her for a mission. She’s Sergeant Erso now,” Andor tells Leia proudly.

Han can’t take it anymore. “Going to introduce me to your friends, princess?”

Leia looks like she had forgotten he was even there and Han’s mood sours even more. 

“Oh! Cassian, Jyn, this is Han Solo. He helped rescue me from the Death Star.

“Han, this is Jyn Erso, my sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue is hard.
> 
> Please point out any grammar/spelling errors and let me know if I need to warn for anything else.
> 
> Blanket permission for transformative works and collections. 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr.](http://murdersshewrote.tumblr.com)


End file.
